


Red Velvet Kisses

by sunflower624



Category: DC Universe Online, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fucking, Gay, Jeremiah Valeska is a cute bean, Jerome will be only a mention sadly, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Story, There is an actual story in this, There isn't just fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Gotham City is going to hell with all the events, after Jeremiah and Ra's al Ghul's plot to make Gotham City -- The Dark Island. It was all for one person. Bruce Wayne. All the things that led up to it, all the craziness, all the lies, and all the questions. Jeremiah Valeska, once awed Bruce. If it weren't for Bruce, none of his power and freedom would've occurred. If it weren't for Jerome existing and being an sadistic person -- He wouldn't of met Bruce.(DISCONTINUED SERIES)





	1. Discovery

Bruce slammed his fist through one of the men, tackling him in anger. " _Where is he?!_ " 

He continued to punch at him, as no response came out. He did that with all of them, trying to discover information on his former friend. After a while, he stood on the edge of the building, looking at the moon. The moonlight that shimmer across the destructed city, that gave a little hope and light. 

Bruce's lips parted slightly, looking down at his hands. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, causing him to slightly sigh. The last time he lost his temper and anger out on something or someone, was after his parents were murdered. He still wanted to kill the bastards himself, but he knew that wasn't the right thing. He knew that all of this wasn't right either, all the hatred and darkness in the city. It all started with Jerome once, but now Jeremiah continues his legacy. 

He still couldn't even process why Selina was shot, and why Jeremiah did it. He knew Jeremiah had a plan to turn him, which, we all know it failed. He just couldn't understand any of it. He still remembered the first time he met Jeremiah, he was so amazed by his work, and was excited to have him on board with Wayne Industries. In just a matter of hours and days, it all flopped and changed immediately. They had became "enemies" due to the fact, Jeremiah had a different goal than Bruce. He wanted to murder and kill, just like his brother. He wanted to make a better Gotham, but not in a sane and collected way. He was and did blow up Gotham City, leaving it nearly abandoned. 

"Where the _hell_ are you, Jeremiah?" Bruce whispered, as the cold air went through his hands. He made a tight fist, turning for a second. He was gonna pay, even if it meant Bruce murdering him. 

* * *

Jeremiah had escaped all the chaos. It took some time to hide away, but he soon relocated himself and Ecco. He changed into a white trenchcoat, with a new hat. He looked in one of dirty mirrors, smirking upon himself for a moment. Through the corner of his eye, Ecco approached him and he turned.   
  


"My darling!" He exclaimed slightly, taking her hand in his. "You look absolutely stunning." 

A gentle smile showed as she twirled around, the dress he had found for her, fit her perfectly. It was oddly similar to a prisoner outfit, but she still made it look normal. A few other people surrounded them, but they weren't sure what was honestly happening. They took shelter as soon as they heard explosions, which surprisingly, one of the farmer barns survived. 

"Mr. J, you did so great today!" She spoke out, as she got a littler closer to his body. Her hands wrapped around his body, embracing him with so much pride and love. 

"Thank you, darling!" He replied, pulling away from the embrace and grasping onto both of her hands. "I can't wait for you to see what happens next." 

A little confusion entered her mind, as her hands moved away, as she stepped back a bit. She furrowed an eyebrow, watching his actions. 

"Listen up everyone!" Jeremiah yelled out, projecting his voice across the barn. A slight echo occurred, people finally turned to look around. Some noticed who it exactly was, almost becoming frightened, while the others were confused. "I'm so sorry for what's about to happen next."

Jeremiah clearly lied and smiled, bringing out a pistol. People screamed and tried running out, but Jeremiah had already plotted out a plan. They all pounded their fists onto the wooden doors, and some held their children close to their chests. Jeremiah laughed sadistically, shooting everyone at a fast pace. Bodies fell to the ground and soon the room was finally silent. 

**_Click._ **

The silence was broken as Jeremiah ran out of bullets. Ecco was a bit shocked by his sudden actions, fake smiling. She was a good actor, as she had taken classes when she was younger. She saw the blood that flooded the floor, as most of the people were dead, except the children. Jeremiah wanted them to die slowly, and bleed out slower than their parents. 

_Mommy! Daddy!! It hurts!!!_

Ecco couldn't stand hearing their cries and screams, as they held their injuries, but she shrugged it off. Jeremiah reunited with her again, "It's just you and me, Ecco."

She nodded very slowly, and smiled up at him. He pulled her into another embrace, as he had a plotted plan for her. He already knew the discomfort she felt and she wouldn't have to feel it much longer. She peaked over his arm slightly, watching the kids cry out more. Jeremiah smiled to himself, the only treasure he wanted was Bruce Wayne. Even if he knew the amount of hatred the boy had against him, it wouldn't stop his feelings. People might say it's twisted love, but Jeremiah couldn't agree at all. He knew what he wanted. 


	2. Bruce Wayne

Bruce entered the GCPD, seeing how the bombs affected the place. Some of the officers gave looks at Bruce, while some ignored his presence. They found out the story behind the bombs, and some of them felt a little betrayal. The only ones that still knew he was loyal were -- _Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and Lucius Fox._

Bruce walked up the staircase, leading to Capt. Jim Gordon’s office. In there, Harvey and Detective Harper, met with Jim discussing the events. Bruce knocked on the door, interrupting Harvey as he was speaking. He turned, opening the door for him, and before he could speak, Bruce entered.

“Captain Gordon, are there any reports of Jeremiah anywhere?” Bruce questioned, as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. Jim was about to response, until he saw Bruce’s hands.  
  
“What happened?” Jim carefully spoke out, noticing the injuries on his hands.  
“Never mind that, I want information on Jere--”

Bruce was cut off with Jim slamming his hands on the desk. Bruce flinched a bit, as Vanessa and Harvey were startled.  
  
“Dammit, Bruce!” He shouted, silencing the whole GCPD. “Were you fighting people?!”

Bruce stayed frozen for a second. _You’re not my dad,_ Bruce thought to himself. He licked his dry lips, looking down and standing up. “I didn’t come for a lecture, I came to find information on a wanted terrorist.”

“And you’re still not answering the question!” Jim yelled, his voice slightly a little quieter this time, even though the other officers and detectives knew Jim was angry.

Bruce began to try to walk away, before Jim latched his hand onto Bruce’s left arm. Bruce stopped and sighed, looking back at the older male.  
  
“Bruce, I’m just worried about you, our city is destroyed and I don’t want you to risk your life anymore,” Jim began as his voice became more caring and soothing. “ _Or at least not now_ , the city is open to having many criminals and Jeremiah is still missing, and if you lose your life because of him…”

Emotion began to show in Jim’s voice, as it cracked towards the end of his speech. Bruce looked at him with soft eyes, cracking a small smile.  
  
“Thanks for being concerned about me, Jim..” Bruce responded, looking at him. Jim thought that was all, until Bruce broke eye contact. “ _But, I have to fix my mistake_.”  
“Bruce, It isn’t your fault, he was a lunatic.” Harvey reassured, trying to get something from Bruce. He knew how the whole GCPD was unsure about Bruce, after they discovered that Bruce gave Jeremiah access to Wayne Industries. The bombs were owned by Wayne Industries due to the fact, Jeremiah was a new worker there because of Bruce.

“I gave him a job there, so he could finally be free.” Bruce admitted, his voice becoming weak. “I _was_ his friend, I gave him so much things, and he mishandled it and broke our city.”

Bruce’s eyes shifted to his knuckles, seeing the dark bruises again. “I’m fighting to fix my mistakes, but to also get rid of Jeremiah or the person he’s become.”

Jim pulled his hand away, looking at Vanessa and Harvey. Bruce continued on, “Me and him, were both evil people. We both have darkness, except I know how to push away from it.”

“Bruce, you’re not--” Jim began, but was startled by Bruce slamming his fist into the desk. He didn’t even flinch from hitting his bruised knuckles against the metal. He shouted, “I’m dark! I’m evil! My parents are dead because of me, and because I was weak.”

“It wasn’t your fault, kid.” Harvey spoke again, hoping that he wasn’t agitating him more.  
  
“People always tell me that, but I was there. I could’ve done something, dammit!” Bruce yelled back, lunging at Harvey, but stopping himself. Harvey’s back softly rubbed against the door glass, and he looked down. He thought for a moment, Bruce was going to strike a few punches at him.

Instead of his fist hitting Harvey, it went through the glass. Vanessa’s eyes widen a bit, as she nearly gasped. Bruce didn’t even react, he just looked at his hand. Many of the officers stood up and were shocked by the scene.  
He slowly removed it from the area, finding some pieces of glass stuck in his hand. Jim looked down, concerned about Bruce. All of this Jeremiah and Jerome stuff was making him like this, he knew it from the start, but he didn’t want to believe it.

“Bruce, just go to the medical office here,” Jim softly said, as he sat back in his chair again. Harvey moved away from the boy, watching him leave, expressionless.

* * *

Jeremiah carefully plotted his plan throughout the day, he had never expected to see this moment. He used to be in love with her, when he wasn't sprayed with the gas. The aftermath of the gas though, removed them feelings and some hatred slowly was felt towards Ecco. He kept waiting for the perfect moment, even it stunned her. He was gonna kill her, _no matter what_. No one would get in the way. 

As the night approached, and the sky darkened, Jeremiah stayed wide awake. There was this adrenaline rush about it and how it would go, how he wanted to hear her screams and cries. It almost turned him on by how brutal and terrifying he planned to be. 

It started with Ecco falling asleep, and him waiting till the clock struck midnight. He watched her sleep like an angel, almost smiling in her sleep. It was paradise for her, _even though it wouldn't last long._

Jeremiah swiftly stood up, grabbing the gasoline and lighter. It made a slight noise as it dripped onto the floor, but luckily, it wasn't loud enough to wake her up. He spread it around the area, getting every inch, besides the opening. He didn't want to be that sadistic. He heard her mutter his name in her sleep occasionally, almost sickening him. He chuckled quietly, grabbing the lighter, exiting the barn. "Goodbye, _my darling."_

He lit the gasoline and with that, he was gone. He heard her screaming his name, as he went down the acres and hills. He looked back, watching the barn disappear and become ash. Just like she would, hopefully. He laughed to himself, as it was a dark and psychotic one, even as terrifying as Jerome's. 


	3. Ecco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! Literally thank you for all the sweet comments and the kudos! I appreciate it and I'm so glad to creating this work. I have always been a huge fan of Batjokes and I always honestly thought I was the only shipper. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters :)

Ecco watched the fire surround her, seeing Jeremiah wasn’t there next to her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, as she knew what happened. He was leaving her behind, allowing her to burn to death slowly. She began to gasp for air, as smoke filled the room. She coughed hard, nearly dry-heaving from the smell. Her eyes explored the room, as she finally saw a maze path. 

She stepped on a few chards of glass, twitching from the pieces sliding into her foot. She screamed for Jeremiah, as anger filled her soul and her heart was breaking. She had always loved him and hoped he’d be the same boy again, but he had clearly changed his path. She collapsed to the ground, hacking hard as some phlegm came up. She crawled to the exit, examining the grassy fields, discovering no Jeremiah. 

Her hand moved to her face, as some blood smeared across her pale face. Her breathing became weak and she was slowly colliding her body with the ground, and with that -- _Ecco was out cold._

* * *

The GCPD was called to the scene, including the coroner’s office and an ambulance, just in case any bodies were found. Bruce came along, mainly because he didn’t feel safe returning to Wayne Manor since the events with Selina, and he wanted to help alongside Jim Gordon. His hands were bandaged from his outlash back at the GCPD, but thankfully, he was able to relax and calm down his mind. 

Police grabbed flashlights and materials to be able to determine any bones, flesh, or shreds of hair on the scene. The barn was mostly gone, besides a few parts. Ecco’s body laid in the entrance, face-down and still unconscious from her injuries and smoke inhalation. Jim approached her, as her identity was still unknown, and shouted. “Get me a medic over here!” 

He dropped down to the ground and felt her neck, finding a shallow pulse. He sighed in relief, flipping her body over, and goosebumps went down his spine. He knew her, because of the horrifying Jeremiah Valeska. It was Ecco. Bruce followed the medic over to the scene and felt like he recognized her, carefully examining her body. “She had some glass in her feet, Captain Gordon.” 

The medic crunched down and felt some comfort knowing she was alive. He brought the kit out, grabbing some tweezers, equipment, and hit his walkie-talkie. “This is 10-4, code 45, we have a female, approximate age of 25, and seems to be a wanted suspect from the recent terrorist bombings by Jeremiah Valeska. We need some emergency care on her immediately, as she may know information.” 

Bruce’s eyes widen, hearing his name. “She knows Jeremiah?” He questioned, looking at her carefully. That’s right, she was the one who planned the whole thing. The whole Jerome wake thing, along with Jeremiah. Bruce got down on his knees and examined her face, blood stains all over it, but not only that. Tears stained her cheeks and her lips frowned a bit. 

As Bruce was about to stand up, Ecco’s eyes shot up and her hands wrapped around Bruce’s neck. “Where’s Mr. J!” She screamed and Jim’s eyes widened. Her grip tightened, as she gritted her teeth. “Where is he?! I want him dead!” 

The medic pulled a shot of sedatives out, jabbing it in her forearm vein, causing her to immediately remove her grip from Bruce. It had the same formula of a dart gun, when shooting animals to calm them and sedate them. Bruce coughed, holding his neck and stood up immediately. He looked down at her and recalled her words. **_I want him dead_**. 

Did Jeremiah do this to her, Bruce thought. Jim was even shocked by her words, feeling a knot grow in his stomach. Bruce looked around and watched one of the detectives walk from the barn, with a disgusted look.    


“What is it, Detective Barnes?” Jim questioned, as some medics rushed over to get Ecco on a stretcher. 

Detective Barnes cleared his throat and announced, “Jeremiah Valeska was here, I know it. We found one of his hats and…” His voice broke, as he looked down. He couldn’t say the last part. He continued on carefully, as his voice trembled. “He killed 12 children and 25 adults estimatedly.” 

Chills went down Bruce’s spine, knowing he was still out there. Jeremiah was after him next, he felt it in his bones. Bruce fell to the ground and his hands went to his head, causing Jim to turn. “Bruce!” 

Bruce trembled and gulped. He was letting the fear enter, but he couldn’t resist it and push it away. Jeremiah was doing this to him, but in a way, it excited him. He wanted to see Jeremiah and see how Jeremiah is. Ask him why he turned out the way he did. Bruce scratched down his face, “Take him back to his house.” 

Bruce jumped up and shook his head, “I’m fine, Jim.” 

“You don’t look fine.”

“It’s just overwhelming, that’s all.”

“You’re still too young to handle all of this, let us handle it, Bruce.”   
“Quit acting like you’re my father!” 

“I’m just trying to protect you, especially since Alfred isn’t here right now.” 

“I can handle things on my own, I always have and I always will. I’m the son of _Thomas Wayne_ , and I share the same abilities my father could.”   


The maturity in his voice, struck them all, but Jim still knew what he had to do. “ _Harvey_ , take Bruce back to Wayne Manor. I’ll deal with things from here.” 

Bruce’s eyes widen, as he felt Harvey place a hand on his shoulder. Harvey cuffed his hands and Bruce froze, as he was pulled away. Silence filled the acres, as he was put into the police car, and Jim carried on with the work.

* * *

Jeremiah was at the gate entrance of the familiar area, smirking to himself. He walked towards the door, noticing it was still open due to a few nights ago, and he laughed. “I can’t wait for you to arrive back, _Brucie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Watch out. I might have some smut finally, like I promise in my summary/tags!


	4. Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there's gonna be fucking. Ahead of that, please enjoy. It might be a little messy, because I haven't written smut in 8 months. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Bruce entered Wanye Manor, rubbing at his wrists a bit. He still felt like handcuffs were latched on, but they were off. He shut the door, locking it to be safe. He looked around, seeing some of the things that were knocked over. He remembered the stretcher that rolled down this hall, just to get Selina to the hospital, so she wouldn’t die. 

He continued to wander around the hallway, trying to prevent himself from entering the living room. He didn’t want to be back in that room, he couldn’t even think of it. Him and Selina had shared a kiss upon his couch, but moments later, he watched her nearly lifeless. He couldn’t understand the fear and emotions he was feeling, some of it was because of Jeremiah, there was doubt in his mind.

As he approached the room he dreaded, he heard a voice behind him. “ _Goodness_ , a little fearful aren’t you?” The voice made Bruce freeze and chills went up his back. Bruce turned and there stood, Jeremiah. He began to walk backwards, now leaning against the couch and nearly falling back. Jeremiah chuckled at his clumsiness, and approached him slowly.

“Don’t me scared, darling. I’m just here to talk with you.” Jeremiah reassured, as a laugh followed his words. Bruce moved near the fireplace area, trying to open the secret opening of the room. It wasn’t budging and he felt a pair of hands, wrap around his waist. Bruce froze and didn’t know how to react. Jeremiah pulled Bruce closer to his chest, holding his wrists to prevent any punch backs. 

“Get away from me, Jeremiah!” Bruce yelled out, struggling against his grip. He hunched over, trying to squeeze out of his arms. “Please, leave me alone!”

“ _My sweet prince,_ don’t be scared.” Jeremiah purred in his ear, pulling him back, near the couch. Bruce kicked at his legs, but Jeremiah slammed him into the couch soon. Bruce groaned out, looking at him.

“I’m nothing to you,” Bruce began and noticed how he was lying against his couch. He watched Jeremiah make his way onto Bruce, crawling over his defenseless body. His hands gripped against his bandaged wrists, smirking. 

“Is that so? We feel a different way, then.” Jeremiah spoke professionally, as his eyes traced Bruce’s body. All the things he wanted to do to him, of course, if he had permission. “There’s so many things I feel about you, Brucie..” 

Bruce froze, looking up at Jeremiah. Their eyes connected with each other, and Bruce felt like he was being hypnotized, just by his presence. “S-Stop it…”

Jeremiah got him in his trance, watching him becoming a flustered mess. “Wouldn’t you like to imagine me, fucking you hard?” At them words, Bruce was completely frozen and couldn’t understand these feelings. 

“No, I could never…” Bruce began, trying to trail his voice off. “You hurt Selina..” His voice began to crack, as he started to not even care. Bruce didn’t understand why he was getting so hooked on Jeremiah’s words and fantasies. 

“Then what’s that?” Jeremiah teased, pointing at the tightness appearing in Bruce’s pants. He looked down at his boner, biting his lip nervously. 

“I don’t want you, get off me..” Bruce demanded, trying to push him off him.    
  
“Then make me, Brucie…” Jeremiah teased, as he grinded his hips on top of Bruce’s lower-half. Bruce began to blush harder, and suddenly lunged forward and successfully was on-top now. His hands wrapped around Jeremiah’s neck and he looked down, gritting his teeth roughly. 

Jeremiah looked up with a smirk, “Oh, Bruce, you’re so dominant.” His throat was tightening, but he didn’t feel the sensation of death. Bruce continued to strangle him, watching Jeremiah’s close slowly as he bit his lip. 

Bruce’s lips collided roughly on Jeremiah’s lips, causing Jeremiah to get excited. His hands went up to the back of Bruce’s neck, as he deepened the kiss. He began to raise up, pushing some hands through his brunette locks. Bruce fell back into the couch, watching Jeremiah sloppily pull away from the kiss. He smirked, “There’s the sexy side of you, darling.” 

Bruce smirked a bit, shocked by his fuckboy side, reawakening. “You know, I hate you so much, but I can’t resist you either.”    
  
“What do you want to do from now?” Jeremiah questioned, sliding his hands against Bruce’s lower-half. He felt the shape of his cock, becoming more thirsty for Bruce. 

“Take your shirt off, bitch.” Bruce hissed, pressing his hands away from his lower-half. “You don’t get to have me, until I do what I need to.” 

Jeremiah bit his lip, as he began to remove his top, slowly as a tease for Bruce. He stood up and wrapped his hand around his neck. “If you ever want to see me naked, I suggest you hurry up and strip.” Jeremiah was surprised by his dominance and aggression, causing him to innocently to nod. 

Bruce began to walk out of the room, causing Jeremiah to stand up quickly. “Where are you going, Bruce?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bruce began, as he turned to look at him with a smirk. “Get naked and wait for me here.” 

Jeremiah gazed at him softly, almost in awe with him. He watched him leave the room, causing him to undress quickly. His chest was pale, but quite muscular. He removed his pants and boxers together, revealing his hard cock, that was about 8 inches. He looked down, “Bruce, you better hurry!” 

All of his fantasies, were coming to true. He had them a bit when he first met him, but after the gas occurred, they became more hardcore and terrifying in some words. He wanted to make him scream out, that’s one thing he could admit. He stroked his cock up and down, pleasuring himself for a moment. He bit his lip, awaiting for him to come in there. 

After a good five minutes, Bruce came back, in nude and with a bottle of lube. He had it once, when he had his bad boy phase, and would have one-night stands. Jeremiah smirked, “So were going to go all out already?”

Bruce laughed to himself, “What were you hoping to do? You said you wanted to fuck me, so you can do it.” Bruce hurled the bottle of lube towards Jeremiah, catching him off-guard. Bruce was about 7 inches, so they were about similar in size. 

“Have you ever even tried to finger yourself? I don’t wanna completely destroy your ass yet..” Jeremiah spoke, adding a little bit of a laugh towards the end. 

Bruce walked towards him, arching an eyebrow. “I don’t care if I’m prepared, teach me a lesson.” He teased, causing Jeremiah to redden a bit.    


“You’re so eager for me..” Jeremiah taunted, bringing his hand down Bruce’s waist and clutching his left buttock, “Nice ass.” 

Bruce smiled to himself, turning his head away. “Just fuck me already,” 

“Go over to the couch, get on your knees, and point your ass towards me.” Jeremiah demanded in his playboy voice. Bruce did as he was told, seductively walking towards the couch and slowly preparing himself. He didn’t know how any of this was gonna feel, but he was gonna try his best to satisfy Jeremiah. 

He lowered himself onto the couch, just arching his ass into the air, towards Jeremiah. “Good boy…” 

Jeremiah opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on Bruce’s hole. Jeremiah spread it around it, slipping his finger in occasionally to tease him. Bruce hid his face, in the crook of his arm, a bit scared of how it’d feel. To be honest, he’d never thought of anyone fucking him. He never even really considered his sexuality until Jerome and Jeremiah came into his life. 

Jeremiah squirted a lot more lube onto his hand, this time moving it across his cock. He smirked, “You ready, Brucie?” The words brought shivers down his spine and Bruce nodded instead of speaking. Jeremiah took that as his que. 

Jeremiah slowly slid his cock into his hole, Bruce crunched his face, as it hurt a bit at first. He began to tighten, groaning a bit. “It hurts, Jeremiah..” 

Jeremiah began to thrust, ignoring his groans. He kept thrusting, trying to find Bruce’s good spot. Instead of that, tears began to shed from his eyes. Jeremiah could tell that Bruce was still trying to adjust, so he made his thrust more passionate. The pain began to shift to pleasure after a few rounds of them thrusts, causing Jeremiah to smile after hearing a few moans finally. He pulled Bruce’s head back, kissing his forehead softly, “You’re doing great, baby boy..” 

Jeremiah’s began to thrust harder, letting his head fall back a bit. Groans escaped his lips, feeling Bruce’s hole tighten and then untighten, in a pattern. It felt so good against his cock and hearing Bruce’s moans made him lose it even more. “God, I could destroy you.” 

Bruce moaned out, becoming more flustered. “I’d love to see you try..” He panted out afterwards, knowing the mistake he was making. Jeremiah began to pound roughly, wrapping a hand against his waist, to make it go deeper. Bruce gasped, trying to cover his own mouth, but failed. He let out moans, almost yelling out. 

Jeremiah smirked, feeling himself getting closer to cumming. “God, I’m getting close.” 

Bruce was confused by that term until he felt a warm sensation, and loud moans escaping Jeremiah’s lips. He rode out his orgasm, pounding harder into Bruce, and using his free-hand to slap his ass. Bruce’s eyes widen, biting his lip, feeling pleasure. He felt more liquids ooze inside of him and he felt Jeremiah slam into him once more, staying inside afterwards. 

Bruce panted heavily, as he began to sweat a bit. Jeremiah pulled at Bruce’s hair, causing his eyes to water a bit, pulling him in his direction. He roughly kissed him, letting his tongue explore his mouth. Bruce was shocked by his actions, and suddenly, he was pushed down on his knees. Bruce reddened, looking at his cock. 

“Suck it.” Jeremiah demanded, pulling at his hair again. Bruce just stared at his cock in awe, causing him to become impatient. Jeremiah shoved his cock into Bruce’s mouth, causing Bruce to become shocked. He pushed his head on his cock, moaning out. He was still sensitive from the previous session, and Bruce gagged a bit. He got used to the feeling, actually enjoying the moment. Jeremiah removed his hands, allowing Bruce to go at his own pace. 

Bruce bobbed his head slowly on his cock, tasting sweet and salt liquids, from where he came in Bruce’s ass. Jeremiah’s breath hitched, “Fuck.” 

Bruce got a pace, humming a bit, to cause some vibrations to go across his cock. Jeremiah’s head rolled back, moans echoing through the room, Bruce bobbed his head faster, feeling the sensation becoming more numbing than gagging. He knew Jeremiah was getting closer and closer to cumming again, so he went faster. 

Jeremiah orgasmed again, cumming in Bruce’s mouth. He groaned out, pulling out slowly. Bruce looked up, swallowing all the sweet juices, almost choking up.

“Such a good boy, Bruce.” Jeremiah said, with a smirk. 

For a moment, Bruce felt happiness and then realized what happened. He let Jeremiah seduce him, but -- instead of hating it. It was the completely opposite. Bruce felt like a little slut for Jeremiah, and Jeremiah felt the same in some ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? What a bang!


	5. Truth and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading another chapter. Anyways, this one is a bit short, but I wanted to squeeze another one in!

Ecco’s eyes fluttered open, to see herself in a hospital gown. An IV was hooked into her right arm, and she looked across seeing Jim Gordon. Her eyes widened, as she began to panic. “Where the hell am I?!” She began to try to pull at her IV, causing Jim to run over and hold onto her.

“Hey, hey!” Jim spoke, reassuring her. “You’re okay, you aren’t in trouble. We’re healing you up, you got some mild injuries.”

Her eyes softened, looking at the older male, relaxing slowly. “Where is he? Did you all find him?”

“No, we haven’t found him, but I ensure you that we will.” Jim said softly, patting at her arm a bit. “We just need some information out of you, but we won’t arrest you.”

Ecco looked up at him, “What else do you need to know? He got gassed by his brother and it made his psycho. He’s not my Jeremiah and he’ll never be himself again.” Jim looked down, hearing the true emotion in her voice. “He abandoned me and was trying to burn my body, and only time can tell what else he’s capable of.”

Jim nodded back, looking up at the dirty ceiling. “You got that right, he could go after me, any of the GCPD, any of the other wanted crooks, or..”

“ _Bruce Wayne_.” Ecco finished him off, looking at Jim. “He’s so damn obsessed with him, and after that one night they met, all I heard was Bruce Wayne. I’d never seen him so happy, but..”

Ecco’s voice broke off, causing Jim to look down at her. “But what?”

“It became more of an obsession after he got sprayed by that gas.” Ecco admitted, looking down. “He wanted to turn Bruce, he wanted almost this love with Bruce, a life with him…” Hearing all of this surprised Jim, especially finding out that Jeremiah was capable of loving someone.

“I’m sure it made you jealous.” Jim spoke out, as he moved away from the bed. He looked at the television in there, awaiting for her to speak back. It was silence for a second, until he heard small sobs. He turned back, watching her tears fall.

“Yeah, I was a little jealous, but the things I witnessed hours before he left me…” Ecco cried out, her voice cracking and causing her to gag. “He let the kids die slowly and they were all screaming. I wanted to help them so bad, but he was there.”

Jim sat at the end of her bed, smiling at her. “You’re a truly good person, aren’t you?” Ecco looked up and nodded slowly.

“I did all that, just for him, and just to be with him.” Ecco admitted, crying out more. She rubbed her eyes a bit, “He just took it too far..”

“I agree, I hoped he’d be better than Jerome..” Jim replied, adding a small laugh. “I guess all the Valeska’s have a little darkness, I suppose?”

She nodded and smiled a bit, “Jeremiah truly was a good person, but he had his mental health issues. I used to actually be his psychologist.”

Jim’s eyes softened a bit, smiling a bit. “Is that so? What issues did he have?”

“Well, typically I have to confidential, but I’ll let you in on a story.” Ecco admitted, remembering it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**“Xander Wilde, Miss. Alexandra would like to see you.” The receptionist announced, causing Jeremiah to stand up slowly. He fixed his coat a bit, making his way back. The door was open and there sat Miss. Alexandra, also known as Ecco.**

**She welcomed him with a gentle smile, “Come sit, Mr. Wilde!” She exclaimed, waiting for him. He nodded, bringing himself over shyly. He sat on the couch, as she brought her clipboard out. She wrote down a few things at first, examining his shy actions.**  
  
**“So I understand, your real name isn’t Xander and it’s Jeremiah?” She asked sweetly and he nodded, looking away from her. “According to your records, your about 16 now? Wow, you look mature for your age!”**

**He became a bit bashful from her comments, bringing his hand to his face, fixing his glasses. “Why thank you, I don’t get compliments often.” He slid a hand through his hair.  
**

**“That must hurt you, what about your past, Jeremiah?” She questioned, writing down more information on her clipboard. “I assure you, all of this information will be kept confidential.”**

**He looked down, “I had a twin brother, but he was quite evil. He tried killing me sometimes, I guess you could say.” Her eyes softened, looking away.**

**“I’m sorry, that must’ve stuck with you?” She softly spoke, placing a hand on his knee, since emotion was clearly in his tone.**

**“I just don’t wanna become him, he’s a monster and I want a future.” Jeremiah admitted, which pulled her in. The reason why Ecco fell for the monster, the man and manipulator himself. _Jeremiah Valeska._**


	6. Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and lots of love! So thankful. If you want to message me privately, hit me up on my instagram account @jeromestears, which I post edits and etc..   
> Check out my psued for a new fanfiction and I will be posting a Jerome and Bruce one-shot within the next few days.   
> Enjoy the upcoming chapter! It's gonna be a small chapter, just have a heads up!

Bruce awoke as light beamed in, feeling something underneath him. He turned his head,

Jeremiah sleeping underneath him, his chest slightly going up-and-down, in a pattern. Bruce smiled, kissing his jawline softly. He couldn’t believe what he’d done. He had sex with a mad man, a psychopath, and a terrorist. And Bruce honestly didn’t care, he felt actually passion and felt cared for. He knew he’d done bad things and some of it was honestly, because of him. 

Jeremiah’s eyes slowly fluttered open, awakened by the soft kisses against his face. Jeremiah realized what happened, moving his hands against Bruce’s neck. He pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. He brought his tongue against Bruce’s teeth, pleading for approval. Bruce smirked into the kiss, letting Jeremiah in, his tongue swirling with the others. 

Bruce’s tongue hit the edges of Jeremiah’s mouth a few times, but perfected a perfect pace with Jeremiah’s. Bruce pulled away, catching his breath, and pulling Jeremiah up by his neck. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Jeremiah smirked, “Don’t get me started again, Bruce.” He pointed to his cock that was already swelling from arousal. Bruce smirked, looking down at his growing arousal. 

“Do you truly want to have some fun again?” Bruce seductively questioned, before biting onto his bottom lip slightly. 

“Yeah, It’s time for me to suck you off and you to fuck me.” Jeremiah teased, noticing that they were both basically still naked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut next chapter oof :)


	7. Endangered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait for the chapter. My laptop had been messing up and not wanting to start up, so I'm sorry about this. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Bruce moved in closer, examining the male’s bottom lip, before pecking at it. Jeremiah nearly smirked at the short, gentle peck against his bottom lip, doing the same back to Bruce. It was a sweet, caring moment, more passionate than before. More gentle than before. Even more loving than before, it felt like a prince and the princess moment, except it broke the stereotype. It was two princes instead, which was an interesting thought to come across.

Bruce gazed into his light-colored eyes, that mocked an _ocean-blue_. He removed his gaze, looking down, seeing Jeremiah’s hardened cock. Bruce huffed slightly, nearly breaking into laughs. He brought his eyes back up, smirking upon him. “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is honestly happening.” Jeremiah’s eyes lit up, hearing his words. 

Jeremiah suddenly closed the gap between them, passionately kissing him. Bruce’s mood enlightened yet again, kissing back. Bruce’s hands slowly went up to his neck, pulling himself deeper. 

Jeremiah brought his hands down his waist, deepening the kiss, feeling as if it was infinite. Bruce’s tongue slid into Jeremiah’s mouth, sucking onto his tongue, with some occasional patterned swirls. Jeremiah reddened to his actions, feeling more submissive this time. He brought his hands up, making the raven black hair messy, continuing to brush his fingers through it. 

The air felt hotter, because of all the passion and action in the room. Bruce pulled away, gazing into his eyes again, bringing his scrawny-toned hands towards Jeremiah’s thighs. Jeremiah eyed him, watching them slowly go across his skin. His cock twitched, moving from the teasing torture. “Bruce…” Jeremiah groaned out, looking at Bruce’s cock. He brought his hands down towards his thighs, watching Bruce’s reaction. 

Bruce felt the touch, afterward creating multiple chills and a satisfying shock up towards his cock. Instead of teasing Bruce constantly, Jeremiah began to jerk him off slowly. Bruce’s head fell back slowly, letting out a satisfied groan. Jeremiah glanced up, examining his reactions, noticing Bruce’s hips bucking and spasming smoothly. 

Bruce’s lip quivered, craving more from the other. “Please, please…” He began, his sentence interrupted by several meager moans. Jeremiah knew exactly what he wanted, slowly arching his back, leaning down. He spat on Bruce’s tip, sliding his tongue across. Bruce hissed, bringing his head back up, then looking down. He watched Jeremiah tease him, swirling his tongue around his tip. “Please, Jeremiah…” 

His pleads made Jeremiah feel some guilt, finally moving in closer, bobbing his head slowly. Bruce’s head rolled back again, his eyes slightly doing the same, moaning out from the pleasure around his cock. “Yes, keep going…” Bruce pleaded out, in a satisfied tone. 

Jeremiah began to bob his head quicker, gradually approaching the deep-throating stage. He wasn’t very used to giving blowjobs, but it was an enjoyable experience. He began to hum gently, creating vibrations to flow against each bob. Bruce groaned out more, his hips twitching and somewhat grinding to the pace. 

Finally, Jeremiah took all of Bruce into him, gagging slightly. He lingered in that position for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of it against his throat. Meanwhile, Bruce’s hand slid to Jeremiah’s head, playing with some strands of his hair. He grasped onto some of his hair, controlling Jeremiah. He thrust his cock into Jeremiah’s mouth, feeling the saliva drip from Jeremiah’s mouth from each bob. Bruce’s cock began to twitch, signaling that he was getting closer to cumming. 

Bruce moaned out, thrusting faster, before releasing a load of creamy liquids. Jeremiah panted afterward, feeling the cum seep into his mouth. He swallowed some of it, but some dripped from his mouth, as he looked up at Bruce innocently. Bruce breathed heavily, taking a moment to think about what happened, before looking back down at Jeremiah. 

He placed his arms around his neck, pulling Jeremiah into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Bruce tasted some of his own liquids, still amazed by the flavor of it. He pulled away, their skin brushing past each other. Bruce smiled softly at him, placing a hand on the side of Jeremiah’s face, “I love you, I hope you know that.” Jeremiah’s eyes widen, hearing Bruce’s words because just last night -- he was told how much he was hated. Instead, now it was ‘I love you’ coming from the lips of the other. 

Jeremiah smirked to himself, “It’s crazy how much one night can change everything.” Bruce smiled a bit more, a slight laugh coming from it, nodding. Jeremiah laid back against the couch, crossing his arms behind his head, lifting himself up. Bruce looked down, thinking of what to say afterward because silence followed that. 

“You see, I think I’ve always had feelings for you, but…” Bruce spoke gently, looking back to Jeremiah, watching his eyes soften. “I just didn’t want to believe that you were a murderer and a psychopath like Jerome… I wanted you to be like the person I met, Jeremiah. The guy who was into building things and making plans..” 

Jeremiah lifted himself up, gazing into Bruce’s brown irises. “I’m still the same person, Bruce. I’m building a passionate bond with you, for instance. I know the insanity gas changed me as a person, and I know you’re going to have trust issues with me. I just want you to know, I’m grateful to have this moment with you.” Jeremiah explained, holding Bruce’s hand. He slowly massaged the inner part of his head, gently tilting his head, comforting the boy. 

Bruce smiled back upon the male, “I know, but just don’t ever leave me, okay?” The words echoed through Jeremiah’s mind for a moment, shocked by his words. He’d never expect Bruce to say these things, gulping as he thought about it. Jeremiah nodded, leaning in a bit. 

“I will never leave you, even if we become enemies, you’ll always be mine, Brucie…” Jeremiah whispered softly, kissing at his cheek. He brought his hands towards his back, rubbing at it because it was hard to think about. They wanted to be together, but with all the bombshells in Gotham -- he knew it wouldn’t stay this way. Bruce pursed his lips a bit, licking at his dry lips. 

Bruce leaned in closer, whispering in Jeremiah’s ear. “Can I make love to you?” Jeremiah huffed a bit, smiling to himself as he heard the words. Bruce pulled away, so he’d be able to see his face. Jeremiah nodded and replied, “I’d be honored…” 

Bruce’s hand went to Jeremiah’s chest, pushing at him to lay back against the couch again. Bruce hovered over him, grabbing the lube bottle that resided on the table. He felt Jeremiah flick his cock since it hovered near his frontal vision. He laughed gently, coming back down, looking at Jeremiah. “You ready?”

Jeremiah nodded, his eyebrows knitted together as Bruce began to lift his legs up. Bruce positioned himself, dropping Jeremiah’s legs onto his shoulders, so he could get into him deep. Jeremiah reddened a bit since Bruce was doing missionary. “What makes you wanna do this?” 

“I want to see your face, while I’m fucking you hard.” Bruce blankly spoke, eyeing him with a seriousness. Jeremiah’s cheeks reddened more, becoming a rosy-red color. Bruce smirked at his reaction, as he opened the lube bottle. He squirted some lube onto Jeremiah’s hole, then onto his own cock. He jerked himself off a bit, still sensitive from the blowjob, he had received from the other. 

Bruce slowly entered, taking a deep breath from the sensitivity. Jeremiah groaned, trying to adjust, which Bruce could tell. He kept in that position, letting him adjust, as it began to occur. Jeremiah bit his lip, nodding for Bruce to continue on. Bruce thrust in a passionate pace, kissing at Jeremiah’s neck, as he did so. He sucked onto some spots, revealing hickeys slowly appearing. 

Series’ of groans escaped Jeremiah’s lips, as the pleasure from the pressure in his hole. Bruce brought his lips against his collarbone, leaving soft reminders against his skin. Jeremiah arched his hips up a few times, reacting to the passionate and erotic thrusts. “D-Daddy..” Jeremiah moaned out, causing Bruce’s eyes to widen hearing it. 

Jeremiah realized what he’d said, becoming a flustered mess, hiding his face with his hands. Bruce continued to thrust into him, leaning in, and whispering into his ear. “What was that?” The air that hit Jeremiah’s ears, created chills against his neck. Jeremiah grinded his hips slightly, as Bruce thrusted. Bruce finally knew one of his kinks, and he loved to take advantage of that. 

“ _Nothing…_ ” Jeremiah spoke, moaning out, gripping onto Bruce’s arms. The pace began to go harder and deeper, causing Jeremiah’s mouth to open more from pleasure. Groans worked their way out, and the hardness of Bruce’s cock ramming into his ass, made him want to call him daddy more. Jeremiah bit his lip, as the thoughts rolled into his mind. 

Bruce smirked, “Come on, call me it again…” Jeremiah turned his head, looking away from Bruce, and now examining the windows and curtains. He noticed the thrusts slowing down, then soon coming to a stop. Jeremiah’s eyebrows furrowed, turning to look at Bruce again. “What was that for--”

Jeremiah was interrupted, as Bruce’s hand wrapped around the frontal of his neck. “I want you to express your kinks with me, so call me daddy again, slut,” Bruce demanded, spit following his words, and hitting the bridge of Jeremiah’s nose. “Tell me what you want me to do, whore.” 

Jeremiah was shocked by his language, not hearing this much foul language from Bruce before. He blushed, “I-I want you to f-fuck me hard again, d-daddy…” Jeremiah pleaded, saying it a couple of times. He was clearly getting desperate, as his hole twitched for Bruce. A smirk formed on Bruce’s face, causing him to lick at his bottom lip. 

“Alright, Alright…” Bruce spoke, as he began to pound into him suddenly, causing Jeremiah to arch his hips. It was so overwhelming, that his legs slipped off of Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce’s hands gripped against Jeremiah’s lower-half, feeling himself already getting close to cumming. Groans escaped Bruce’s lips, as moans came from Jeremiah. 

“B-Bruce...It feels so good…” Jeremiah moaned out, rolling his head back, letting his hips arch up completely. Some cum began to seep from Jeremiah’s cock, due to everything happening, causing a loud groan to follow-up. Bruce turned red, admiring Jeremiah’s reaction to him fucking him. 

“J-Jeremiah… I’m so damn close.” Bruce groaned out, heat going down his back. Jeremiah panted heavily, nodding as a response, feeling speechless from everything happening. After a few more thrusts, Bruce released his second load, riding out his orgasm with more thrusts. He moaned out loudly, collapsing onto Jeremiah’s chest. He could feel the pounding of his heartbeat in his head, and his breathing was heavy. 

_ With that, they both fell asleep, as they’d made love yet again.  _


	8. The Word is Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in chapters. I got a new laptop since my old one was very slow, so hopefully this one does a lot better! I can already see a HUGEEE difference. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapter and this will be more about the relationship between Jeremiah and Bruce, but we don't see Bruce and Jeremiah until the end. You'll see what I mean.

As the day passed, multiple tests were run on Ecco. She did sustain lots of injuries from Jeremiah, so it didn’t surprise the doctors of the results. The only one truly surprised from it was Detective James Gordon. He thought Jeremiah loved her and in the end, he attempted to murder her. It nauseated him, eating at his soul, he couldn’t believe it.

James looked through the hospital window, the IV still entered her arm. “What happened to her?” A familiar voice spoke. James attention turned and he saw _Oswald Cobblepot._ He tensed up, seeing Oswald for the first time, in a while. He cleared his throat quietly, moving away towards a private area.

“What are you doing here, Oswald?” Jim questioned, gripping onto his forearm slightly. Oswald chuckled to himself, pulling away from the man’s soft grip. It was a chilling moment, especially seeing Jim be protective and secretive of Ecco. She was a wanted criminal after all, because of her work with Jeremiah.

“Well, the news is flying through the city, Jim.” Oswald cooed out, looking down with a smile. You could tell he wasn’t completely sincere, his words that ran off his tongue were just the words of a criminal. Jim sighed a bit, placing a hand on his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Earth-to-Jim..”

Jim looked at him, gritting his teeth. He grabbed Oswald by his tie, nearly choking him, causing him to gasp. “Look, Oswald, I need to know what the city knows.” Jim spat out, droplets hitting at Oswald’s face. He flinched a few times, beginning to tremble slightly. “I will hurt you, Oswald, I know we’ve done favors for each other, but I’m not afraid to kill you.”

Oswald was shocked by his oddly-open threats, looking down with a soft glance. He looked back upon Jim, “Let me go and I’ll tell you,” Oswald whispered, trying to keep quiet. He didn’t know if anyone was near to hear him, anything could be possible, especially in Gotham City. Jim kept his hand around the knot of the tie. Oswald plead, “ _Please_ ,”

Jim sighed, letting him go, realizing anger came out. Jim extended his arm out, blocking the hallway-exit off, so that he wouldn’t escape. “ _Tell me, Oswald_ …” Jim’s voice was a little desperate, shocking Oswald, but he smirked gently. Jim noticed his smirk, feeling as if it was just a lie to scare him.

Oswald sighed and began to speak, “I’ve heard around the streets that Jeremiah set the barn on fire, then went to Wanye Manor and something happened between him and Bruce.” Jim’s eyes widen, confused by what he meant. The look of confusion, made Oswald look to the ceiling, bringing his attention back on Jim. “I don’t know what they’ve been doing, but apparently, one of the spies of one of the territories spotted them doing something through the window.”

Jim looked down, “What would Jeremiah want to do with Bruce?” Jim eyes wandered off and all of a sudden, it hit him. Oswald nodded, seeing his expression change, and laughed nervously. “You’re not telling me someone saw them having sex? Bruce would never do that! He hates Jeremiah, I’ve heard him say it himself!” Jim whispered loudly. Oswald nodded yet again, placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“Look, I don’t know if it’s true, it could honestly--” Oswald was cut off by Jim pushing Oswald away and walking off down the hospital halls. Oswald looked to the ceiling, sighing loudly, before he went the opposite direction.

* * *

Jim walked through the doors of the GCPD, even though it was nearly empty. Only a few cops and emergency service teams resided there and shockingly, one person that stood near Harvey speaking, was Alfred Pennyworth. “Alfred!” Jim yelled out, as he walked towards his office of the GCPD.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Gordon.” Alfred spoke, his arms crossed on his chest. Jim sighed, going right past him, as he sat down in the office. Alfred and Harvey followed along, noticing the stress upon Jim.

“You alright, mate?” Alfred asked, giving him a cup of water nearby. Jim lied by nodding, but Alfred didn’t let him by that easy. He just didn’t know how to tell Alfred about Bruce, but he wasn’t sure on if Bruce still spoke with Alfred or not.

“Hey, Alfred?” Jim spoke, looking up at him, as he took a drink of the water.

“Yeah?”

“When was the last time you spoke with Bruce?”

“Uh, It’s been a while, maybe two or three weeks??”

“Did something happen between you two?”

“You know teenagers and their hormones…”  
“He fired you, didn’t he?”

Alfred stayed silent for a moment, before looking down. “I believe so, Gordon..” He looked down tapping his feet a bit. “I’m sure he’ll hire me back soon, it happened last time.”

Jim licked his lips, before looking to the ground, nodding with a slight playful smile. “You see, Alfred, I’ve been told some information about Bruce – I don’t know if its true or not, but you and I are going to have to find out.” He motioned for Harvey to shut the door, because he didn’t intend on letting Harvey listen in. His attention went back onto Alfred, doing a sarcastic smile.

“What’s going on with my boy?” Alfred questioned, tensing up a bit, thinking the worse news was going to come. Jim stayed silent for a moment, because apart of him was terrified to say it. Of course, he didn’t want to believe it, but Jeremiah did have a strong interest in Bruce – so technically, anything could’ve been possible.

“You see, I ran into Oswald—” Jim began, before getting interrupted with Alfred groaned out and slamming his hand into the table. He stood up immediately, “That son of a bitch have better not hurt my boy—”

“Oswald didn’t hurt Bruce, he hasn’t been hurt yet..” Jim spoke, causing Alfred to turn very sudden.

“What the hell? What do you mean yet?!” Alfred said, gritting his together, and grunting out – nearly slamming his hand into the desk again.

“Calm down! I will call a cop in here and have you arrested, just sit down and listen to what I’ve got to say, please.” He protested, standing up and pointing a finger at Alfred. The older, British man nodded and sat down – very cautiously as he tried to relax.

“What’s going on with Bruce?” Alfred questioned, looking at Jim. He could tell something was up and certainly wrong, but he couldn’t tell – since Jim was good at masking his emotions and feelings.

“I got word from Oswald, that there’s word going around about Bruce.” Jim spoke, looking down as he wrote some notes about the situation. Of course, he still wasn’t sure how he was going to make the words out – especially since Alfred may not understand what he will be referencing to.

“And?” He responded, confused by what he was getting at. Alfred leaned back in the chair, sighing a bit.

“You see, Alfred – Bruce has been supposedly hanging out with Jeremiah Valeska.” Jim spoke, looking down as he said the last part. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to scream out, but contained himself. He looked at Jim, noticing something else wasn’t right.

“There’s more isn’t there?” Alfred spoke, standing as he looked out the window of his office, clearly trying to distract himself. He thought about the horrible things, Jeremiah could be putting into Bruce’s mind. He could be having Bruce murder people with him.

“You see, they’re hanging out is a little more than hanging out.” Jim tried to explain, cringing at the words – that weren’t even yet out. Alfred knitted his eyebrows together, walking towards Jim and looking down.

“What do you mean? Is he having my boy murder people?! I swear to god, I will kill that freaky son of a—” Jim cut him off with an immediate no. “Then what’s going on with Master Bruce? Say it for gods sake.”

“There’s a witness saying that they witnessed Bruce and Jeremiah having sex.” Jim spoke carefully, looking down, feeling sick to his stomach. He wasn’t homophobic or anything, but he just never expected Bruce to possibly do that with anyone. Alfred didn’t know what to do either, besides the freezing up and almost running out of there.

“So, you’re telling me, someone was looking through the bloody windows and supposedly witnessed them having sex? That’s not my Bruce, you’re wrong, Detective – but I suppose if you want to, we can swing by Wayne Manor, eh?” Alfred sarcastically spoke, as he walked towards the exit of his office, causing Jim to stand up and walk towards him.

“Alfred, look – Jeremiah is missing. The only place he would’ve went to would’ve been Wayne Manor.” Jim said softly, not wanting to make him any more angrier.

“Oh, how’s that?” Alfred questioned, turning around with a blank, not-a-care in the world face. He placed a hand against Jim’s chest, adding a small nervous smile. “You know, I never would’ve thought you’d be accusing Bruce of something so absurd..”

“There’s security camera’s on the streets, showing Jeremiah going down the street towards Wayne Manor.” Jim admitted, before putting a hand to his head for a moment. Alfred knitted his eyebrows together, looking away. He was starting to see the story be put in place.

“How do they know they were doing the deed? They could’ve been fighting for all that we know!?” Alfred shouted, causing Jim to place a finger against his lip. He mouthed the words shut up aggressively, shaking his head a bit.

“That’s why, I want to go check for myself, so you’re either in or you’re out. Your choice.” Jim added on, with a bit of an attitude. He opened the door and exited his office, waiting for a moment. Behind him he heard Alfred cursing underneath his breath, “Wait – just a minute! Bloody hell…” Jim smiled to himself, before exiting the GCPD with Alfred behind him.

* * *

Jeremiah and Bruce kissed together as the fireplace started to heat. Jeremiah pulled away, smiling against the other’s lips. “How did I actually get so lucky?” Bruce’s cheeks became a rose tint, hearing the comment from the man.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I finally have the freedom to make my own choices now.” Bruce admitted, before kissing against his neck again. He heard Jeremiah groaned out.

“My neck’s so sensitive, love…” Jeremiah hissed out, with a small satisfied chuckle. Bruce was surprised by his little pet name, smirking a bit against his neck.

“Love? I like that, what should I call you?” Bruce questioned, pulling away from his neck, as he straddled his waist. Jeremiah thought for a moment, looking at the fire, then outside the window.

“Hm… How about darling? I like that, it’s sophisticated and not to shabby.” Jeremiah said maturely, causing Bruce to smile a bit. Jeremiah looked at his smile, placing a hand against his chin. “What’s that smile for? Is the name too snarky?”

“No, I just love how old your terms are, darling..” Bruce responded, as he kissed his lips.

He heard 6 loud knocks, “Bruce! Are you in there?! We need to have a serious discussion!”

Bruce froze, the same with Jeremiah. “Oh my god… That’s Alfred…” He stood up and began to get dressed quickly. He knew his outfit would be a bit messy, but he tried his best to hurry. “I need to hide fast, dumbass!”

“Love, that’s so mean…” Jeremiah cooed out, standing up as he slowly picked up his clothing to annoy Bruce on purpose. Bruce stood there, with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Just go hide for me, please?” Bruce said softly, forming soft-puppy dog eyes. Jeremiah smiled gently, before kissing him on the forehead. Jeremiah nodded, causing Bruce to sigh in relief. Jeremiah grabbed his clothes and found a decent hiding spot in Wanye Manor. Bruce prepared to face Alfred again, especially since he didn’t know how serious Alfred was meaning.


	9. Interrogation and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for me to announce something. Some of you all probably noticed something odd about the layout of the fanfiction for the descriptions/information part. Well, I'm making the Red Velvet series!!! Basically, I'm going to have 2-3 sequels following this book. This will be ended quite soon, but don't worry. Red Velvet 2 (I'm thinking of some names as we speak.) will soon follow it. I hope you enjoy the following chapter! :)

Alfred knocked against the door a few more times, “You better answer the damn door, Bruce!” Alfred felt a hand touch his shoulder, turning back to see Jim Gordon comforting him.

“Calm down, Alfred…” Jim spoke gently, then seeing the door open. Bruce smiled at them, welcoming inside the home. Jim noticed him fixing his clothing, noting it down through his thoughts. He walked through the living room, examining the room, same with Alfred.

“What do you all need? Is there any breaking news in the case?” Bruce questioned, as he crossed his arms against his chest for a moment. He looked around, making sure that nothing was thrown down. “I heard that Ecco is doing fine though, how is she holding up?”

Jim cleared his throat before speaking, “Well, they’re running many tests on her, she should be fine – but Jeremiah did a number on her.” As Bruce heard that, he almost smiled, which Alfred immediately noticed his facial expression. He looked at Jim, cracking his neck gently. He didn’t know whether to get straight to the questions or not.

“You see, Bruce, we would like to chat with you on a witness report,” Jim began, as he motioned for him to sit down. “Sit down, Bruce…” Clearly, Bruce was confused about what was happening, but he did as he was told, sitting back into the leather couch. He looked at Alfred, who sat across from him – Jim did the same. Bruce looked at Jim with an almost sinister look, even though it didn’t seem that way, but Jim noticed a different side of Bruce immediately. 

“What do you mean some type of witness report? I haven’t done a damn thing to that woman.” Bruce responded urgently, becoming extremely defensive in himself. He tightened his hands, nearing balling them up into fists. He was obviously wasn’t going to punch either of them – he just needed a way to blow his steam off. Gordon raised a hand, calming him, with a fatherly look.

“Look, Bruce, all you need to be is honest and you won’t be in trouble. When I say what I’m going to say, your reaction will say it all, even if you don’t say anything – so you can either be honest or I will look through this damn house myself.” Jim gently spoke, shockingly calming Bruce down a bit. Bruce laid back into the couch, arching his head up, telling him to go on. “Someone supposedly witnessed you and Jeremiah Valeska having sex last night, is that correct?”

As soon as Bruce heard it, his eyes nearly widened, but he gulped nervously. He brought himself forward, leaning into the conversation, “Why would I do such a thing? I would never have sex with that bastard!” Bruce protested, even though his reaction to it, intrigued Jim Gordon immediately. He knew there was something clearly up and he wasn’t going to just leave.

“So, if I looked around the manor, Jeremiah Valeska wouldn’t be here? Is that correct?” Jim questioned, standing up as he motioned for Alfred to go on to look around. Bruce’s eyes widen, watching Alfred as he began to search around the living room area.

“I don’t give you permission to look under my property and if you don’t leave, I’ll call the GCPD on you both for intruding on my personal property,” Bruce called out, as he brought his hand to his nearby phone. Jim laughed under his breath, taking his police badge immediately out. Alfred approached Bruce, pushing his hand off the phone.

“Master Bruce, you don’t own the property, It’s under my name – and I asked Jim to come here and check on you since you don’t know how to answer my bloody calls.” Alfred lectured, causing Bruce to look down. He rolled his eyes, pushing Alfred away from his personal space, and even tried to push Jim. It obviously wasn’t going to work, especially since Jim was trained well.

“I’ve already confirmed a warrant to be done here, Bruce, it’s been processed already,” Jim spoke, as he brought his hands to his belt. He grabbed his pistol, before looking at Bruce. “Where is he, Bruce – if you don’t tell me, I’ll do it the hard way.”

Bruce squinted his eyes before he began to run for the staircase of the second level. He heard Jim and Alfred running after him, causing him to fling some of the expensive antiques at them. He ran past a few doors, not even knowing where Jeremiah went. “Bruce, if you don’t stop running, I’ll shoot you.”

“You aren’t going to that, Jimbo…” The familiar voice spoke, causing Bruce to freeze. He felt Jeremiah’s arms wrap around Bruce, realizing he had run into his lover's arms. Bruce rested his head against Jeremiah’s chest, holding him tighter.

“Jeremiah, if you don’t let go of Bruce, I will call in back-up. Come here the easy way, or come here the hard way.” Jim yelled as he pointed the pistol towards them, aiming it more at Jeremiah instead of Bruce. Alfred eyed Jim, not wanting him to shoot anywhere near Bruce – but Bruce had made the worst mistake.

Jeremiah chuckled, kissing the top of Bruce’s head, in front of them. Alfred tensed up, but Jim gritted his teeth more. “Jeremiah, you’ve brainwashed him, you sick freak…” Bruce tensed up hearing them words because he wasn’t brainwashed. He knew how he truly felt, even if it did take sex to make him realize that truth. Bruce pulled away from the embrace, turning to glare at Jim and Alfred.

“He didn’t brainwash me, I just truly love him and you all can either accept it – or drop dead.” Bruce threatened, giving them a deep, dark glance. His spirituality did seem a little darker, but he still seemed like the same Bruce. Jeremiah knew what was going to happen next if he didn’t just go with Jim. Jeremiah gazed at Bruce for a spare second, before putting his hands up in the air, surrendering from the battle.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re fine, Jeremiah! You don’t have to go with them.” Bruce yelled, witnessing Jeremiah walk towards Jim and Alfred and then dropping to his knees. “You don’t have to…” He shook his head and felt sadness hitting him. His chest began to tighten and his heart began to ache.

“This is just for you, Bruce…” Jeremiah softly spoke, his eyes softening as he felt some handcuffs against his wrists and a metal clink. Bruce felt his emotions stirring up, as a teardrop went down his cheek. He shook his head, watching Jim pull Jeremiah up and began to walk him down the staircase. He tried to run after him, he truly tried, but was stopped by Alfred.

“Let go of me, Alfred!” Bruce screamed, as his arms were pulled back. He couldn’t break from his grasp and found himself crying harder. “ _Alfred, please!_ ”

Alfred had never seen this side of Bruce. He wanted to see him smiling again as he saw beforehand – it just couldn’t happen. He wasn’t going to allow Jeremiah and Bruce to be together. Bruce had much more of a brighter future than that egghead. At least, that was Alfred’s thought of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was lowkey a bit short. This is dedicated to my great online friend - Kayla! I appreciate her so much and basically, I continue this book because of her. Shockingly, we met by her reading my fanfiction and messaging me on my Instagram. I'm so thankful she did because she has made the end of my 2018 more amazing.


	10. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit sad as well, even chapter eight was. I'm thinking this fanfiction will end at Chapter 15, then the sequel will start probably a few days afterward! :)

****

Jeremiah sat across from Jim Gordon, handcuffed against the chair. Jim gave him a disgusted look, looking away a few times, waiting for Harper and Harvey to come to help him out. Jeremiah smiled at Jim, shaking his head dimly.

“You’re one hell of a detective, _Gordon_.” Jeremiah complimented, moving his gaze against the light, scrunching his face a bit. “Bruce loves me, why can’t you accept that?”

Jim tensed up, gritting his teeth before he spoke. “The only thing you’ve done is manipulate him, he hates you – I know who he has feelings for, Jeremiah and it’s not you…” The words that came from Jim’s mouth excited the other, making him laugh out more. That irritated Jim due to the fact, it was a very psychotic laugh, making him psychologically sick.

“You’re wrong, Jim. Get over yourself – then you’ll finally realize how much he loves me.” Jeremiah argued back, adding a smirk afterward. “We both fucked each other anyway, so I’m pretty sure – we’ve claimed each other.” Jim looked down, hearing the words. He couldn’t believe anything he was saying but it would make sense.

“I’m already rostering you to be sent to Arkham as soon as possible, you will be convicted and charged with rape, attempted murder, and kidnapping. We already have a restraining order for Bruce and you to never see each other again being processed.” Jim responded, standing up as he noticed Harvey and Harper entering. Them words angered Jeremiah, causing him to tighten his hands into fists, but he couldn’t do much with them. He was handcuffed, after all.

“Jeremiah Valeska, I want you to meet Detective Harper, she’s going to be asking you some questions,” Jim spoke again, interrupting the moment of silence. Harper stepped forward, sitting across from Jeremiah now. She smiled looking at him, trying to be as comforting as possible. She’d been doing the interrogations and usually – can figure out if someone is being truthful or not.

“Hello Mr. Valeska, I’m Harper – I’m going to be asking you a couple of questions. Please answer as truthfully as possible and we’ll be done before you know it,” She gently spoke, taking out her clipboard with notes and questions. “From the record, we’re seeing you set a barn on fire approximately 24 hours ago – in an attempt to kill Alexandra Ecsoth?”

Jeremiah nodded, adding a small chuckle. “She deserved to be dead, of course, I loved her – she tried to convince me Brucie wasn’t good.” Harper felt chills shoot up her spine, wanting to leave already but she continued on to her plan.

“What pain did you experience growing up, Mr. Valeska?” Harper asked, writing down each note, describing his actions and body language.

“Well – Jerome was my brother after all. It was crazy growing up, he often tried to kill me. One night, I was forced to say goodbye to my mother and my uncle took me away. That’s where the name Xander Wilde came in at. He changed me as a whole person, I had to start going to therapy and psychiatrists because of him. He left me with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder,” Jeremiah told the story to everyone, even Harper could tell his sincerity. “I knew who our father was – he just wasn’t the greatest man. He was an evil man, which I’m sure he taught Jerome all the stuff he knew growing up.”

“What about your relationship with Bruce Wayne?” She questioned, looking at him with a soft glare. They all were surprised to see a gentle smile come from the man. He seemed actually happy and like the person, he was before.

“Bruce? He’s such an amazing person. I know I’ve done things, but I truly love him. I’m not a heartless monster, he helps me become the person I want to be,” Jeremiah answered, looking down with sad eyes. “You all have torn us apart though, which breaks my heart. I haven’t manipulated him, I just admitted my feelings for him and he did the same – which resulted in a deeper bond.”

Jim didn’t want to believe a word he was saying, but Harper could. She noticed how he seemed calmer speaking of Bruce, his cheeks were surprisingly flushing a color of rose, and he seemed normal. He didn’t seem like the psychopathic serial killer. He was acting like a human being for once.

“What things did you and Bruce Wayne do together?” Harper asked calmly, writing down each thing they learned. Jeremiah rolled his head around, flashing a gigantic smile. Harper looked back at Jim, then bringing her attention at Harvey and back to Jeremiah. “I suppose some interesting things happened between you two?”

“Ah – yes, Bruce and I had lots of fun. He made me feel like the happiest man in the world,” Jeremiah shouted out, causing Jim to roll his eyes. “You know, him and I had sex. I didn’t even tell him to the second time, he wanted to fuck me, how interesting is that?” Jeremiah smirked afterward.

Harper could tell he was being honest, but he obviously couldn’t be let free. She raised from the chair and walked towards Jim, grasping on his arm. “Come out here with me,” She brought her attention to Harvey. “Talk with him for a few minutes, please?” Harvey nodded, even though he didn’t want to interrogate the bastard. He would rather interrogate Ivy Pepper than any Valeska twin – which that says a lot since he did kill her father.

As soon as Harper led Jim outside the door, she began. “Jim, I think he’s being honest – but he did confess to attempting murder on Alexandra, so he has to either go to Arkham or up-state.” He knew she was right, but he didn’t want to believe that they had sexual intercourse. It just seemed very unlike Bruce, which meant – he would have to bring Bruce into questioning as well. He heard his cries earlier, which indeed made Jim guilty.

“Will you look over Harvey and Jeremiah for me? I’m going to call Alfred and have him bring Bruce down. I have to question him, he’s not guilty of anything – it’s just…” Harper understood everything he was saying, placing a hand on his shoulder and motioning him to go on. She leaned against the brick-wall, soon hearing Harvey screaming at Jeremiah from inside the interrogation room.

“Dammit…” She muttered, entering the room, witnessing Harvey punching Jeremiah multiple times in the face. Her eyes widen, as she hurried towards them and successfully got Harvey off of him. “What the hell, Harvey? If you don’t stop, I’ll have you put in a damn jail cell. I’ll watch over him, you better get out of here.”

Harvey sighed, “He just pissed me off, he’s so much like Jerome – that I had to beat him.” Harper shook her head, smiling sarcastically, before looking back over at Jeremiah. She sighed at the sight since his nose was bleeding a large amount.

Meanwhile, back in Jim’s office, he dialed Alfred’s phone number, hoping he’d answer. It took a few rings, but finally – he heard the male answer. “Hello mate, what do you need? Did you get any information out of Jeremiah?”

“We did. He seemed to be very honest, but I’m having him processed to be sent into Arkham. Can you escort Bruce here? I have some questions for him.” Jim responded, hearing a sigh over the other line.

“Jim, you better not bloody charge him with anything, but we’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Alfred threatened, before ending the call. Jim sighed, before placing his phone on his desk and waiting. Anything could be possible and he was hoping to god – that Bruce wasn’t like Jeremiah at all.


	11. Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for nearly 1,000 hits on this story. We're getting closer to the end. Don't worry though - I've already picked out a name for the sequel and the plot!

Bruce was forced to enter the interrogation room, as Jeremiah was taken to a cell. Alfred followed behind in the questioning room, as Harper, Harvey, and Jim prepared to question him. Jim noticed the anger in him immediately, looking at his tear-stained cheeks. He didn’t understand the connection between Bruce and Jeremiah, but he was bound to find out.

“Bruce, you’re not in trouble, I just need you to answer some questions for me, okay?” Jim reassured, raising his hands, almost as if he was being told to get on his knees. Bruce rolled his eyes, looking at him.

“I’m not going to shoot you, Jim. Just because I slept with Jeremiah doesn’t mean I’m a serial killer now.” Bruce snapped back, revealing his agitation. Jim looked down, gulping as he heard the words, “slept with him.”

“You’re not lying? You had sex with Jeremiah?” Jim questioned, bringing out his clipboard to make observations of his movements and responses. Bruce noticed it, sarcastically laughing and shaking his head.

“You want every detail, Jim?” Bruce replied with an attitude. “You want to know the type of lube I used? Geez – you’re insane.” Jim cringed at the words since he still saw Bruce as a young man. He didn’t understand how he was already having sex, but he remembered the phase he went through for a while. It wasn’t his first time – it was his first time with a man, of course.

“No – I just want to know if you’ve had sex with him, Bruce,” Jim responded, not making eye contact with him. “Why would you want to have sex with him?” Bruce looked down, his blood boiling. _Why was Jim concerned? It didn’t involve him anyways_ , Bruce thought to himself.

“My sexual life isn’t any of your concern, Detective Gordon,” Bruce snapped yet again, leaning back into the chair. He shook his head, before standing up. “You know, this isn’t how you get information out of people, Gordon, so how about you back off and go to hell.”

A burn went against Bruce’s cheek, realizing that Jim slapped him hard. Bruce didn’t move, he just stayed in that position, contemplating everything that’d happened. He was shocked Jim even laid a hand on him. Jim was surprised by his sudden aggression as well, “I’m sorry…”

Bruce finally moved slightly, making his way for the door. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to be leaving.” His voice was very mature and calm, trying his hardest to not punch Jim back. As he walked out of the room, Alfred tried to follow him but was stopped by Bruce immediately. Bruce turned and placed a hand on his chest, “Not right now, Alfred…” His voice sounded like a broken child, almost similar to the depression he had after Thomas and Martha died.

He went on his way, approaching the cell Jeremiah resided in. He wrapped his hands around the cold bars, his forehead against them, looking in. “This is all my fault…” His voice broke at the end, showing his caring side again. Jeremiah stood up, still handcuffed from Jim, looking at Bruce.

“It wasn’t your fault. This was bound to happen because of what I’ve done.” Jeremiah comforted him, wishing he could cradle him in his arms. He just imagined it as Bruce did the same. Many of the GCPD cops witnessed it, some disgusted by it – yet amazed by the softness of Jeremiah Valeska. Even Jim was shocked by this side of Jeremiah. “Just go on, I’ll be fine. We can’t be together…”

Bruce’s eyes widen as he heard his words, “After everything that happened between us? You’re just going to let them separate us?” He pulled away from the bars, trying to process the words he heard. He couldn’t believe that he said that, even though the words were relieving for Jim and Alfred.

“Bruce, you’re meant to save the city – I’m a criminal. We’re completely opposite.” Jeremiah argued back, his tone – no longer soft and caring, seeming more angrier.

“Why did you start something with me, if it couldn’t work out?” Bruce questioned, almost punching the bars. Jim tried to walk towards him but Harvey pulled him back. He had a bad feeling about everything going on, already eyeing some of the officers. They knew some crazy shit bound to happen in just minutes.


	12. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter. Been very busy with eSchool enrollment and life in general.

Jeremiah eyed Bruce through the cell, knowing how upset he was becoming and was already. He didn’t have any words to say since he couldn’t let Bruce in on his plan yet. He moved away from the cell, feeling all eyes on him still. They were eating at his soul, finally tapping on his thigh. He had a secret device in his pocket, that told some of his newest followers to come with smoke bombs and equipment.

Outside the cell, Bruce stayed in that spot. He kept saying Jeremiah’s name, trying to get his attention. He looked down, starting to nearly cry again. Jim was surprised by the emotion present in Bruce but was distracted as a large explosion happened at the front doors. Many of the GCPD cops stood up, bringing their guns up, pointing it at the people. Many of Jeremiah’s followers ambushed towards the cops, stabbing some of them with their armed knives.

Bruce turned around, shocked by the circumstances. Suddenly, smoke began to appear around the room – some people fell to the ground from fear. Bruce began to cough hard, trying to look past the smoke. He heard the cell door behind him – crack open and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Let’s go, babe…” 

Jim heard the words, knowing what happened. Jeremiah had set them all up – he had a plan after all. Jim ran forward, punching at some of his followers. He knew that he was too late, already sensing the hairs on his neck rising. 

As the smoke slowly faded away, he saw the cell door open and slammed his hand into the metal bars. He screamed loudly, “Dammit!” Harvey and Harper already knew what had happened and began to assign cops to go out and find Jeremiah and Bruce. Alfred approached Jim, placing a hand on his back. 

“I know we both don’t want them near each other, but Bruce is smart - he will be okay,” Alfred reassured, even though the blood boiled inside him. He wanted to run and find them. He wanted to kill Jeremiah - but he knew Bruce wouldn’t allow that to happen. Bruce truly had feelings for Jeremiah and he had to accept that.

“He’s brainwashed, Bruce! It’s obvious…” Jim lied through his teeth, trying to fight away the truth. He knew how Bruce felt as well, going by the way his eyes were dilated. He knew the scientific research of how your eyes can easily dilate thinking about the person you love. 

“Jim…” Alfred began, still trying to find words to say. Awkward and irritating silence happened between the two for a moment. “I know how you feel and I feel the same exact way… I want Jeremiah dead as much as you. I just know that Bruce isn’t lying about the feelings, I’ve always known…” 

Jim brought his attention back up, snapping away from his thoughts. “What do you mean you’ve always known?” Alfred looked away, regretting saying that. “Is Bruce gay? Just be honest with me, I need to know something.”

Alfred sighed, “I know he’s been questioning his sexuality since his encounters with Jerome… He misses Jerome and feels guilt for his death. He’s wrote out his thoughts and feelings on pieces of paper…” Alfred gulped. “I know he has strong feelings for Jeremiah, he’s talked about Jeremiah more than Miss. Kyle recently.” 

Jim gritted his teeth, biting his lips out of annoyance. “God, I have to find Bruce. This isn’t good at all.” As Jim slipped away, he ran out of the GCPD, hearing his name be called by Alfred and Harvey. It was too late… 

* * *

Bruce fell to the ground as they both entered the abandoned building. He was out of breath from the running, looking up at Jeremiah. He felt awkward speaking with him since everything that happened in the GCPD. Jeremiah’s eyes locked with Bruce’s, kneeling down to slide his hand across his jawline. A smirk went across Jeremiah’s face, pulling in to attempt kissing Bruce - shockingly, Bruce pushed him away. 

Jeremiah was surprised by his actions, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. “What’s wrong, love?” His voice was soft and calm, which made Bruce confused as well. 

“You haven’t forgotten? All the things you said at the GCPD? It hurt me…” Bruce snarled, pushing him away again - just getting pulled back into Jeremiah’s arms. Bruce struggled in his arms, trying to push him off. 

“I was lying… It was so this plan would work, I promise,” Jeremiah spoke softly, kissing at his neck, even though Bruce still struggled. “I love you so much, Bruce. You’re mine and you’re only mine, okay?” He mumbled into his neck. Bruce heard the sincerity into his voice, giving in and wrapping his arms around Jeremiah. 

Jeremiah pulled away from his neck, “There’s my Bruce…” He smirked, before the gap between them closed and they intensely kissed. 


	13. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a small smut. Kinda rushed towards the end. I have been super busy lately and haven't even been on my social media. Anxiety has been acting up and then - I have online school in the progress of being started.

Bruce and Jeremiah continued to passionately kiss - taking the heat at the moment. Jeremiah knew that they’d end up being found, whether it was just minutes away, hours away, or days away. He wanted to make these final moments special for Bruce. His hand’s explored his upper-back region, massaging at the muscular-toned area. Bruce’s tongue collided with Jeremiah’s, swirling it around the others, deepening the kiss. Small drops of their saliva, dropped from their lips as their session continued. 

Jeremiah pulled away, smirking upon him. “You know, Bruce - I want this time to be like It’s the last time of us seeing each other.” Jeremiah’s voice began to soften, seeming almost sincere. Bruce was a bit confused by his words, but nodded in responded. He was almost hesitant but went back to kissing him softly. Bruce brought his lips down the other's neck, leaving small meaningful pecks. Jeremiah rolled his back, smirking as he felt the tickles against his skin. 

“Bruce…” He grunted softly, as his hands wrapped around his waist. Bruce smirked, pulling at Jeremiah’s tie. He began to loosen it up, pulling it off, thinking of some ideas for them to get it started. Bruce had a kinky thought cross his mind, immediately smirking at Jeremiah. He pulled Jeremiah’s hands forward, bringing them up slightly. Jeremiah was confused until he felt the fabric against his wrists, becoming tighter and tighter.

“Well - I knew that billionaires could be playboys - but never kinky,” Jeremiah joked, as he laid back. He gave Bruce an intimidating look. “Whatcha going to do to me, pretty boy?” Jeremiah spread his legs, allowing Bruce to have easier access and more room. Bruce crawled forward, sliding his hand past his crotch, teasing Jeremiah. The feeling made a slight moan escape Jeremiah’s lips, but he was able to mask the sounds. 

Bruce began to kiss onto his neck again, as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. “I want to make love to you, Jeremiah…” His voice was soft - and he had some emotion in his voice. He sensed that something bad was going to happen soon, so he wanted this moment to be special as well.

“We already have, dear,” Jeremiah responded as he brushed some fingers through Bruce’s hair. Bruce made a facial expression, almost hesitant. Jeremiah scrunched his face, “What’s wrong?”

“When I say that, I mean it, I don’t want it to be rough - at least not yet,” Bruce responded, as he looked at Jeremiah in the eyes, slowly becoming teary-eyed. Jeremiah stared back, keep contact with him, as he slowly raised up to kiss him gently. Bruce kissed back, soft kisses placed against his bottom lip. 

Bruce slowly grinded his hips against Jeremiah, savoring the moment. He felt his erection coming on - and it was nagging at him. He wanted him so bad. Jeremiah felt the same way - feeling the hardness rub against his hardness. He wanted to jump right out of his pants, but that was logically and physically impossible. It was more of a metaphor here.

“Unbuckle my belt…” Bruce grunted out, as he began to feel himself needing him more. Jeremiah did as told, beginning to unravel the belt. Bruce kicked at his pants legs, letting his dress pants fall down. He began to kiss Jeremiah again, his boner poking at Jeremiah’s stomach. Jeremiah smirking into the kiss, sliding his hands down. He began to unbuckle his own belt, arching his pelvis up and pulling them down easier. 

Bruce pulled away from the kiss, rubbing at Jeremiah’s crotch. He licked his bottom lip, biting into it. “I want you so bad, Jeremiah…” His voice cracked a bit, but his voice was deeper and more masculine. Jeremiah smirked, laying his hands against Bruce’s back as he admired the boy. 

“Then take me, Bruce. We don’t have all day, after all.” Jeremiah teased - his hands moved down lower, squeezing at his ass. Bruce blushed heavily, still not sure if he wanted to top or not. This encouraged him to continue on with his dominance, as he began to pull down his boxers. 

“Take your boxers off, now,” Bruce demanded, as he began to jerk himself off. He grunted out, realizing they didn’t have any lube on them. “Got any condoms?”

Jeremiah shook his head, causing Bruce to irritatingly roll his eyes. He knew what way they’d have to do, which they didn’t really have no choice - but he always knew that he was supposed to do protected sex. He shook the thought off and went back, lifting Jeremiah’s legs up - allowing him to pull the boxers down smoothly. Bruce bit his lip, seeing the other’s cock. 

“God…” Bruce muttered out, as he jerked himself off again. Jeremiah arched himself in a certain position, letting Bruce have easier access to his area. Bruce spread Jeremiah’s legs a bit, making more room. He positioned his cock in his entrance, biting his lip. He spat down on his cock, hoping it would make it less-painful for Jeremiah. 

“Rough? I like that.” Jeremiah groaned out, as he impatiently waited for Bruce to enter him. Bruce slowly pushed himself inside of him and watched Jeremiah’s reaction. He slightly winched since they had no lube, but he adjusted within a minute or so. Jeremiah began to heavily breathe, biting at his lip, motioning for Bruce to go on.

Bruce thrusted at a certain pace, trying to meet the right pace. Jeremiah panted heavily, getting lost in the moment. The way Bruce thrusted inside him lovingly. He didn’t want any of this end, which made him regret what was going to end up happening. He enjoyed the moment while he could, knowing what was soon to be the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the final chapter. Chapter 15 will be the epilogue and kinda the summary of Red Velvet Secrecy, which is the sequel to this.


	14. Red Velvet Kisses (Finale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very short due to the fact - I was kinda starting to get bored by this story. Epligoue will be the next, as it will tell about where everyone will be heading and going through. That'll be very short as well. Thank you for all the support. Feel free to check out my other works on my page, as I will be making more anime fanfictions and a few more Gotham ones! <3

Detective Alvarez rushed into the GCPD, as he finally had an eye-witness report. Jim noticed the rush and soon was confronted by him. “Find any information, Alvarez?” Jim questioned, as Harvey and Alfred came to his side. Alvarez nodded, handing over the report.

“Two anonymous suspects called in this tip. They explained how they saw Bruce being dragged inside an abandoned building by Jeremiah, located on Fifth Street. They’re not sure about anything else or if they’re still there, but it’s worth a shot.” Alvarez explained as he walked away to his desk. Jim examined the information, knowing what they were most likely doing. He didn’t like any of it, but he would have to teach them the hard way. 

“Harvey, call down some of the Arkham Transports! We need some backup to come with us, too!” Jim demanded as he grabbed for his coat, heading for the doors of the GCPD. Alfred followed along, including Alvarez, some other cops, and soon Harvey. It was time to bring down the duo and love between them, even if it hurt like hell for Bruce. Jim looked at his car, taking a deep breath in - it was time to end this…

* * *

Bruce and Jeremiah had finished their session, already dressed by the end of it. They weren’t really in pain this time because it truly felt sensual. Bruce grabbed some water nearby, even though it wasn’t the cleanest - drinking on it. Jeremiah smiled at him, “Bruce, can you promise me something?” 

Bruce was caught by his sudden comment, knitting his eyebrows together and soon responding, “I can’t promise something unless I know what it is,” Bruce’s response made Jeremiah laugh, turning his head. As he expected, Bruce was already being stubborn. 

“If anything happens, don’t wait for me. Meet someone else and don’t ever forget about us…” Jeremiah spoke carefully, Bruce knew where this was going. He began to shake his head, putting his glass of water down. He began to approach Jeremiah, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It will always be you and me, Jeremiah, right?” Bruce questioned, still uneasy at the others words. “I won’t let them take you away from me, stop talking like that…” He knew exactly what he was talking about and hearing it out-loud, made him cringe a bit. He didn’t want Jeremiah to leave at all.

“Promise me? Please…” Jeremiah plead, placing a hand on Bruce’s cheek. Bruce’s eyes met the ground. His nearly-black eyes began to water, but he tried to stay strong. Bruce nodded slowly, in a very hesitant manner. After he did so, he heard a large bang near them. Bruce turned, watching the door break down. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, watching the officers run in - he began to run off, trying to escape the chaos. He heard the metal handcuffs locking on Jeremiah’s wrist nearby, making his heartbreak. 

Soon, Jeremiah was in a transport to be assigned in Arkham. None of them could spot Bruce since he’d already run off. They knew they’d see him later and they knew that he was taking all of this hard. They knew Jeremiah going to Arkham was happening too fast for him. They just let him be, not pushing him and making him go through anything. They let him rest, as he should. The only thing Bruce was thinking about was the kisses. The red velvet kisses that marked his body, that was scarred on him. He wanted more and more of Jeremiah Valeska and he would - even if it meant him getting his way… 


	15. Epilogue

You’re probably wondering where everyone has headed? Well - Jeremiah Valeska. He was a psychotic criminal, so the GCPD and Arkham handled him. Jeremiah now resides in Arkham, where he slightly gets punished sometimes, but he also gets freedom. 

Bruce Wayne? He learned to cope with the loss of his lover. He had some plans underneath his sleeves, that’ll be revealed obviously soon. He was slowly becoming the Dark Knight. He knew he wanted Jeremiah to help him in his Vigilante transition, but they were both different. That’s what made Bruce crave for him more.

Jim Gordon? That little bastard is still working as a detective. He’s still the Captain of the GCPD as well, but he may soon become Commissioner Gordon according to some reports! He’s reportedly had a baby with Barbara Keane, who they named JJ Gordon. Very unexpected news, INDEED!

Harvey Bullock? He’s still fighting against crime, but still getting drunk at a bar every night. He’s still trying to find the right woman to past by in his life. Until then, it looks like he’s going to be hooking up with hookers and prostitutes, which isn’t surprising. 

Alfred Pennyworth? Doing fantastic, him and Bruce are doing well. Even though after everything that happened, they still are there to support each other. He’s even had a helping hand to help Bruce open up more about his sexuality, which was hard for Bruce to do. He had held it for so long.

There’s more to tell and more to see, which will be revealed indeed… 


End file.
